Protected
by Flash Foreward
Summary: SLASH. EricRyan. Post Nailed. I'm bad at summaries, so just read it. One Shot unless I think of more.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. I have no association with anything that has to do with CSI Miami.

**A/N: **CSI Miami is my least fave. CSI show. I have seen a few episodes, but I'm not exactly an expert on the characters. This is a Slash fic, Eric/Ryan, because I've begun to like that pairing. It's post Nailed, but it took me a really long time to perfect it, and it still isn't perfect. Enjoy! And,I apologize for anything out of character in advance.

**Protected**

Eric drove in silence, letting Ryan sleep in the passenger seat. He glanced at his friend at each red light, amused at the peaceful expression on the bandaged face. Eric still felt a little guilty, even after Ryan had shouldered all of the blame. He felt like it was his fault, because he hadn't been there when he should have.

Ryan groaned and Eric chanced to take his eyes off the road. Ryan stretched, his arms reaching back behind the seat. He caught Eric's gaze and gave him a tired smile.

"How are you?" Eric asked, returning his attention to the road. He silently berated himself, it was such a stupid question.

"My nose is numb, but otherwise I'm okay," Ryan answered. He turned on the radio, but the blasting music made Eric turn it off. A soft silence filled the car as it stopped at another red light.

"Drugs still working, huh?" Eric asked, wondering if he should have broken the silence. He saw Ryan shrug out of the corner of his eye.

"I guess so."

"This is it, right?" Eric asked, pointing in the direction of an apartment building. Ryan nodded and Eric turned into the parking lot. Eric stopped the car and put it in park. He watched as Ryan opened the door and slid out, grabbing his bag from the floor. Ryan stood by the door for a moment, his hand prepared to close it.

"You wanna come up? Watch a movie?" Ryan asked. Eric thought for a minute, but one face kept popping into his mind. He tried to push the thought away, reminding himself that this was his friend, his colleague. He even went so far as to remind himself of his guilt; but the thought wouldn't leave.

"Nah, I've gotta get home."

"Oh. all right then," Ryan closed the door and walked towards the building. Eric watched him. Without thinking, he turned off the car, got out, and ran to catch up with Ryan. He put a hand on Ryan's shoulder and held back a laugh as Ryan jumped, surprised.

"Maybe just a beer," he said. Ryan smiled and led Eric up to his apartment. They sat on Ryan's couch, each holding a beer. A basketball game was on, muted, and their conversation topics ranged from work to a few bad jokes.

Ryan set his empty beer bottle down and leaned back, closing his eyes. Eric couldn't decide whether he should leave or not, but as he moved to set down his own beer, Ryan grabbed his wrist.

"Tell me something," Ryan said. Eric nodded, although Ryan was looking down. "What's her name?"

"Huh?"

"They called me because the couldn't get through to you," Ryan took a shaky breath. "I'm assuming there's a girl involved."

Eric didn't say anything. He watched Ryan's face closely, trying to decide what to say. How could he explain it to Ryan? What could he say? He yawned, buying himself more time, and stretched out his arms. He rested them on the back of the couch, an automatic reflex, and felt Ryan's hair brush against his arm.

"It isn't important," Ryan muttered, shaking his head. "Sorry I asked."

"No, it is important. You're right, they called you because they couldn't reach me. But, it's a lot more complicated than just a girl. Ryan leaned his head back, resting it on Eric's arm. Eric slipped his arm down behind Ryan's neck, his hand resting on Ryan's shoulder.

It happened so quickly.

"You don't have to explain," Ryan said. Eric looked over at him, at his soft face with the bandaged nose.

"I'm sorry."

Ryan put his hand over Eric's mouth. Eric didn't know what to do, what to say. But he figured that he shouldn't say anything. The silence was strong, but it began to feel perfect to Eric. Ryan slumped down, preparing for sleep. His body leaning against Eric.

"It's late," Ryan said.

"I know."

"Good."

They both fell asleep, Eric's arms wrapped around Ryan.


End file.
